Resident Evil: The Agency
by KingStupidity
Summary: In the wake of Wesker's doomsday attempt, the world's populace is fearful that the B.S.A.A. is not enough to protect them from the growing bio-terrorism threat they now face. After nearly a year of preparations, the U.N. is ready to show the world their new protectors. (Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Cameos)


Prologue

Almost a year after the resolution of the Kijuju Incident, the U.N. declared it would be enacting a second agency to combat the growing bio-terrorism threat. This agency would serve as the tip of the spear, launching pre-emptive strikes to prevent any more serious issues from occurring—a tactic that would keep the B.S.A.A. at full strength in case any major issue does arise. This agency is known as the Counter Biological Terrorism Agency, the C.B.T.A. for short.

And this agency is already the source of a seemingly-infinite onslaught of public questioning, as C.B.T.A. Agent Juggernaut is finding out. Since the C.B.T.A. has just barely been enacted, it has no headquarters, so Juggernaut and his partner are staying in a hotel room in New York City. He's turned on the T.V. to watch a U.N. press conference regarding the C.B.T.A., with several U.N. officials providing a more in-depth and clear explanation of the C.B.T.A.'s purpose. Accompanying them is the C.B.T.A. Administrator, former U.S. Army General Callahan. Callahan was being asked the majority of the questions, much to the aging General's dismay.

"Mr. Callahan… sir, is the C.B.T.A. under your absolute control alone?" one reporter asked.  
"No, the U.N. is the one who will be giving orders to our field operatives—what we refer to as Agents. My task is overseeing the logistical side of the Agency, the U.N. believing that someone with my experience will be able to handle that task perfectly." Callahan replied.  
"And what's your opinion of being the Administrator?"  
"It's certainly not how I expected to be spending my time, that's for sure."  
"Mr. Callahan, how will the Agency find out about possible bio-terrorism threats?" another asked.  
"All of our Intel will be coming down from the U.N. itself, what they know we'll know."

Callahan is obviously not used to anything like this, his icy-blue eyes showing his stress very clearly.

"That's enough of this B.S." Juggernaut said, turning off the T.V.  
"It sounds like we all have to prove ourselves." His partner said, exiting the bedroom. She was busy getting all of their stuff sorted out.

This woman is Agent Specter, a young and very capable stealth operative. She's barely older than twenty, but has already proven that she's more than capable of handling any stealth-oriented role. Right now, she's wearing her off-duty C.B.T.A. outfit, which is simply just form-fitting long-sleeved shirt paired with an equally form-fitting pair of black pants, the shirt is a dark blue and black in color. The color scheme of the entire outfit is a stark contrast to her blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

Juggernaut, in contrast, is much more of a destructive force of nature than a person. He's nearly thirty, and significantly taller than Specter. He's also quite muscular, to boot. He prefers to brutally devastate his foes at close range, but is equally competent with anything he's given. He's wearing a white tank-top and denim jeans, not really having an off-duty attire for the Agency.

It's not a stretch to say that the two complement each other's shortcomings.

"I've already proved myself to the Administrator, isn't that enough?"  
"I meant that we all need to prove ourselves to the public…"  
"Oh. Well, can't the Administrator just say something to them?"  
"On top of everything else he's got to say right now? I don't think so."

Specter walks out onto the balcony; Juggernaut follows because he still wants to talk.

"So, why were you picked to be an Agent?" Juggernaut asked.  
"You needed a partner to make up for your shortcomings." Specter replied.  
"…Seriously? That's it? I got to read your file beforehand, but I couldn't read much else due to the damn thing being covered with so much black ink."  
"…They know?"  
"Know _what?_"  
"It's… complicated. Difficult."  
"Personal, I'm guessing?"  
"Yeah… for now, anyways."  
"Better be careful… I just might hold you to that."  
"So… how _did _you prove yourself to the Administrator?"  
"Two words: Raccoon City."  
"Wait… you were there? You survived the Raccoon City Outbreak?"  
"Yeah… whole thing was far worse than the public will ever know. One week of absolute hell… that's an understatement, really. I probably wouldn't have survived if not for Leon, Claire and Jill."  
"I'm going to guess that they helped you?"  
"Helped me? They taught me everything I know about combat, firearms, explosives… hell, only thing that's really 'mine' about me is my brutality—I've got a lot of anger left over from Raccoon."  
"How did they find you?"  
"Alone. Outnumbered. Defenseless. Leon's the one who first found me, taught me some stuff about guns and personal defense. Then we meet up with Claire, she taught me about first aid. Got separated from them at some point and was found by Jill. She tried to teach me what she could, but Nemesis made that more than difficult."  
"Wow… I had heard of that entire incident, but I'd never thought that I'd meet someone who survived it!"  
"What are you, my first fan-girl or something?"  
"No, I'm just impressed!"  
"…So you ARE my first fan-girl."

The two laugh and look off into the Manhattan skyline.


End file.
